With Or Without You
by Wait Another Day
Summary: Valerie Brookstanton was constantly taunted by the Weasley twins, that is, until she came back from Christmas break. Which Weasley twin will fall for her, or was already falling for her? What will happen to their love after the Battle at Hogwarts?
1. And the Taunting Begins

_**Hey! If you're reading it, please leave a review. If I don't get any, I'll just delete it. :) Anyway, on with the story! :D Oh, and she kind of looks like Avril Lavigne :)**_

_**Who's The Dork Now?**_

"All aboard!" I heard the man on the train yell. My mother kissed my forehead, and sent me off to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I got on the huge, red train, and tried to find a seat. I finally found a seat. A girl, my age, was sitting alone reading 'The Daily Prophet' upside down. I opened the door. The blonde girl looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Excuse me," I started. "Can I sit here?" I asked her.

"Why, of course!" I put my trunk in the empty compartment above the seats. I adjusted my glasses, and sat down infront of her.

"Luna Love-Good. What's your name?" She asked. I shifted in my seat.

"Valerie Brookstanton, nice to meet you. Why are you reading the paper upside down?" I asked.

"It makes things more amusing, seeing people upside down." I laughed.

"Are you a first year?" I asked.

"Yes, I asume you're a second year." She said. I nodded. Then, the Weasley twins almost busted down the door.

"Valerie, can we sit here?" Fred asked. I rolled my eyes; I'm not a big fan of the twins.

"Sure." I said. "Anyway-"

"Who's your friend?" Fred asked.

"I'm Luna Love-Good. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Fred Weasley." He said and held his hand out. She shook it.

"George Weasley." The boy on the other side said. "What house are you hoping to get?" 

"Ravenclaw. My father said he's sure I'm going to get it." She responded.

"Well, we have to go. Nice to meet you,Luna." Fred said, winked at me, and left the room.

"Ugh, they get on my nerves." I said, Luna sniggered.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked.

"N-no. I despise the twins. They always make fun of me." I said. Finally, it was time to get off the train. Of course, I had to sit in a carriage with the Weasley twins. It was surprisingly chilly that night.

"Need anything?" George asked.

"Not from you two! Merlin knows what'll happen to me!" I exclaimed.

"I meant like a scarf or something." George assured me. I pondered the offer. I mean, I was wearing only one little jacket, and it was like Jack Frost overcame England. I sighed.

"P-please?" I accepted. Fred threw me his scarf. "T-thank you. It's colder than the South Pole here!" I exclaimed. I pulled my blond hair out of it's ponytail.

"You're barmy! It's not _that_ cold out here!" Fred said.

"Belt up." I spat at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, don't get onto a row. We're almost there anyway. Don't need you twodisturbing my peace." George said.

"I can't help the fact that she's a dork!" Fred said. I laughed and put my glasses back on.

"Just beacause you're a year older than me, doesn't mean I can't still kick your arse." I said.

"Language!" Fred and George said in unison. I rolled my eyes. We finally got to the castle along with a few other students. I sat down with Fred and George, considering the fact that those were the only seats left. After all the first years were sorted, the feast began. The twins dove in a split second after Dumbledor said we could eat. I looked up at them, rolled my eyes, and started eating myself. I took my time, as the Weasly boys filled up on anything they could find. They mostly went for the black pudding, though.

It was time to go up to the common room. I picked all of the chicken off of my black nails, and went up to the common room, hoping to not be tortured by the twins for the rest of the night. 


	2. Little Sisters and Realizations

**Thanks to the reviewers! They really make me happy! :D**

No matter how hard I'd prayed, they _still_ wouldn't leave me alone, and I wasn't even in the common room yet! I was walking up the stairs to _get_ to the common room, when the two zoomed past me on their brooms, and stole my glasses. _Again_. Yep, they've done this thousands of times before. However, Professor Snape caught them, gave me my glasses back, and gave them a detention. They got off their brooms and stood infront of me, blocking my way.

"You're not going anywhere!" Fred said. He snatched me up, and through me over his shoulder.

"Get me down!" I screamed. I pounded his back and did anything I could think of, but nothing worked. They through me into a closet with brooms and cleaning stuff.

"We can't get a detention!" I think George said. It was very dark in there.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you stole my glasses! Do you _ever_ learn?" I asked in a mad tone. I heard an incorherrent mumble, then the Weasley boys finally let me out of the closet. I hurried to the common room, and my sister caught up to me.

"Val!" I heard her yell. She's a first year, so she doesn't really know her way around here.

"What, Cordelia?" I yelled back. Then, my worst nightmare came true. The Weasley twins came up behind her and pushed her down. I had so much anger in me. I ran down and told them off.

"George and Fred Weasley, torture me all you want, but I draw the line when you do ANYTHING to my sister. She hasn't done _anything _to you, so why are you picking on her? Huh?" I asked. The boys were silent for a minute. "Exacty. So, leave. Her. Alone. Come on, Cor , let's get you up to the common room." I said, put my hand on her back, and led her upstairs. I turned around to see what the twins were doing. They were staring at me. Fred mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I nodded my head, and got to the destination I've been trying to get to for forty minutes. The Gryffindor common room.

...

My sister was over playing with some new friends, and I was curled up on the couch reading _Gone With The Wind_. Fred and George confronted me.

"Hey, we're really sorry for what we did to your sister. We feel really bad about it." George said. Fred nodded.

"Go tell that to her, then." I said. They left to go tell her sorry. I watched. They started apologizing, but before they could finish, she punched Fred in the face. I put the bookmark back in the book, and went to talk to her.

"Cor! Bloody hell! Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"because they pushed me down the stairs." I sighed.

"I know, but don't retaliate. Fred, you need anything?" I asked.

"Will you help George take me to the nurse?" He asked. I nodded, and we headed to the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

"How'd this happen?" She asked.

"Um, he hit a wall." George said. The lady nodded.

"I'm really sorry for her. I really am." I said apologetically. He put his arm around me, making me blush out of nowhere.

"S'okay, love. Even though she broke my nose." He said holding his nose in pain. That's when I realized something. I hate the twins, but I don't hate the twins. Confusing, right? Let me explain it better: 

I am in love with Fred Weasly.

**Okay guys how'd you like this chapter? :P Short, I know, but I'll have another one up! Review, please? :D**


	3. Things Change

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D**_

"Val, that Weasley boy is staring at you again." Cordelia said. We were sitting on the train, going home for Christmas break.

"Is he now?" I asked, and looked up from my book. Sure enough, Fred Weasley had his eyes on me. We both stared at each other from different bench compartments. Even from at least a foot away, Fred had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. I was the first one to look away. I still felt his eyes burning in the side of my head.

"He still-" Cordelia started.

"I know, just, leave it alone." I snapped at her.

"Sorry. You know, that George boy is really cute." She said. I put my book down.

"Yeah, well, he's too old for you." I said blandly. She sighed.

"You like that Fred boy. I know you do." She added.

"Cor, shut up!" I half yelled at her.

"You're being very beastly today. I'm going tp go sit with Maisie Gorr." She said firmly and got up. After she left, I had an unexpected visitor.

"Val, I-"

"Sit." I said. Fred sat infront of me.

"I, um, are you okay?" He asked. I held my head up with me hand. I sighed.

"No, I'm not. You okay?" I asked.

"Not really. Will you- I-I like this girl, and she doesn't really like me all that much. Have any advice?" He asked.

"Well, if you really like her, I mean, you've liked her for a very long time, it's always romantic when you send her flowers. In my opinion. Uh, just out and tell her. Better late than never, right?" I said. He nodded.

"And can you help me with some spells? I'm stuck on some.."

"Absolutely." I went to get my wand, and I guess he wanted to get it for me, and our hands brushed. I blushed. We both looked up at each other.

"S-sorry." He said. I nodded. I got my wand out.

"What one's are you having trouble with?" I asked.

"Rictusempra, that's the one that I'm having the most trouble with." I said. I eyed him suspiciously, then went with it.

"Okay-" I went over to sit by him. I grabbed his wrist.-" Flick your wrist like this, then, obviously, say 'rictusempra'. Got it?" I asked. He nodded and I sat back in my old spot. "Go." I ordered. He flicked his wand and I was thrown into a frenzy of laughter.

"G-good!" I was still laughing. Finally, the spell wore off.

"You have a pretty smile." He said. I blushed.

"Thanks. I-" I was cut off by my sister and her friend.

"Sweet love in the air!" Cordelia said. I gritted my teeth. Her friend laughed. She threw me my glasses. "Put 'em on. This is the last time you're ever gonna have them." She said. I gave her a confused look. She just smirked and left.

"What does she...?" Fred asked.

"I have no idea." I said. Fred left me by myself for a little bit, and it was time to get off.

"Bye,Val! See you after break!" I heard Fred call. I smiled and waved.

"Is that your boyfriend?" My mom asked tauntingly.

"NO!" I said.

"Okay, okay! We need to get home. Your father doesn't like waiting!"Mom said. We got home. Cor had a surprise for me.

...

Fred's POV:

Okay, so, you're probably wondering why I was so nice to Valerie and why I wanted her help and stuff. I realized the other day something I should've realized one year ago. I like Valerie. George doesn't know, and he knows everything about me. I don't know what to do, though. It's very confusing. I'll just try to be nicer to her when break ends.

Everyone was concerned for me, I was surprisingly quiet that year.

"Freddie, are you okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. He eyed me suspiciously.

"If there's anything you need to tell me, please do so." He assured me. I sighed and pulled him up to our room.

"I like Valerie!" I immediatly said. George said.

"Don't lie. I know you hate her." George said. I sat down awkwardly.

"I'm not lying. I seriously like her." I said. George stared with wide eyes.

"Ugh, don't let it be!" He looked up to the sky, as if he were praying. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, needed the support." I said sarcastiacally. George sat by me and patted my back.

"Sorry, mate. Just a change. I'll get used to it. Just, if she'll be your girlfriend, don't be mackin' on her all the time, not cool." He smirked.

"I won't! Jeez, I have a crush, and you get all mean." I said and punched his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs and plan some pranks for Christmas." George said.

Valerie's POV:

"Wow, I look...good!" I said.

"Told you, you needed a makeover! You like it?" Cor asked.

"I...I love it! Thank you so much!" I said and hugged her.

"You're welcome! By the way, that's your present from me." She said and ran away. I looked in the mirror. I was amazed; I had no pimples, my hair was bleach blond with a single pink streak on the side. I looked older. I wondered what Fred would say about it. My smile immediatly went away. I gently touched the mirror with my finger tips.

What will Fred say about it?

Why would he care what I do with my hair, anyway? He's not a big fan of me, either. Whatever, I thought, I don't mind, I look pretty. I fluffed me hair up a little bit, and went to go have dinner.

...

"How do I look?" I asked everyone at the table. My dad dropped his fork.

"Blimey! What happened to your hair?" Dad asked.

"I dyed it!" I said. All of my family looked confused. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"CHANGE IT BACK!" My mother yelled from across the room. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" I said. They all said it in return, and the feast began. It wasn't anything like Hogwarts, but it was big. After it was done, it was time to open the presents. I got a scarf, some gloves, a nice gold gown (I have no idea why) it had jewels at the top then it was gold silk the rest of the way down.

"You'll need it."My mom said and winked. I gave her a confused look and went to try it on. It looked amazing! It was perfect. I don't know why I needed it, but I was glad I had it.

After Break:

Fred's POV:

I was on the train, when Val came over to me. I didn't really have a good look at her.

"Fred? Can I sit with you guys?" She asked. That's when I really looked at her. She had bleach blond hair, as apposed to her usual dirty blond hair, with a pink streak in it. Her skin was pail, and she didn't have any pimples. She actually looked nice.

"Y-yeah! Of course!'' I said and she smiled.

"How was your Christmas?" George asked.

"Fairly good. I got some gloves, this scarf, and a gown. I have no idea why, but my mom told me to pack it and everthing; A pair of shoes, some makeup, all that stuff. Must be a ball or something coming up." She said.

"We got suits. We don't know why either. What happened to your hair?" I asked. She took a strand in her hand.

"Oh, my sister gave me a 'Makeover'. Do you like it?" She asked. Mostly to me though.

"Yeah, you look really pretty!" I said. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. It's a big change, though." She said.

"Yeah, um, what did your parents say about it?" George asked.

"Well, "Blimey! What happened to you hair?" and "CHANGE IT BACK!" I laughed at this. ''But much _much_ louder."

"That's...pleasant." I said. She laughed. We finally got to Hogwarts, and there were a lot of seats left on the table, but Val sat with us.

"Where are your glasses?" George asked.

"Oh, blimey. I think I forgot-_Oh_, I don't need them anymore!" She said

"Why not?" I asked.

"My sister put a charm on me, so, I don't need them!" She exclaimed. I guess Val and I were there talking for a long time, because George left and one of the teachers said to 'Chivvy along'. We got to the common room, and there were only a few people up.

"Night, Fred." She said.

"Night Val." I said. She kissed my cheek and went into the girls' dorm. I just stood there, not expecting what had come to me.

**Fast update! Did you guys like this chappy? I think it's a little longer than the others, I'm not sure. Review? Pwease? :D**


	4. Christmas At The Weasley's

**Valerie's POV:**

It's been a year since Fred and I got together, and things have been going well. I mean, we haven't had our first kiss yet. I know, _crazy_, but we haven't. And, there's a really gross part. George and my sister got together. Disgusting, in my opinion. Sometimes I get Fred and George mixed up, but not all the time. It's very rare.

I was sitting with George eating breakfast, when Fred and Cordelia came in together. Cor sat by George, and Fred sat by me. Cor kissed George straight on the lips. I gagged.

"Gross, you two, not when I'm eating!" I exclaimed. Fred chuckled, and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I don't say a thing when you and Fred cuddle._ That's_ kinda gross." Cor said.

"Yeah, but we're not making out!" I said.

"Let's change the subject!" Fred said in a hurry. "Do you guys want to come over for Christmas?"

"You're off your trolley! I don't want to invade your parents-" I started to say until George interupted me.

"Our mom already said you could." I was pretty surprised; The twins never plan ahead.

"I'd love to!" Cor said.

"It depends on what mom'll say." I said. Cor sighed.

"Yeah, I'll write her a letter later." Cor said and then proceeded to make out with George. I rolled my eyes and went to potions.

...

Dear Mum,

George and Fred have invited us to come over to their house for Christmas. All I need is your permission to go with Valerie. Please? I really want to! So does Val! It'd be a nice break from our usual routine, and their mom already said we could. I don't see how you could decline this offer, since you always wanted us to have boyfriends and go places with them.

Yours truly,  
>Cordelia Brookstanton (Your favorite daughter)<p>

I read over Cordelia's letter to mother. _I'm_ Mom's favorite daughter, first of all, and the letter wasn't bad. She sent it right after I read it, and it wasn't long until Mom replied.

Dear Cordelia,

Why, of course you can! Maybe one year you can have the boys over, it's only the polite thing to do. Although, I'll miss you this year, I hope you'll have fun, and you have my permission to do anything. Molly and I talked, and I think it's a perfect oppurtunity to get to know the family better. Molly Weasley seems like a very kind woman.

With love,  
>Isabella Lapaine-Brookstanton<p>

"Fred! George!" I yelled in the common room. They came over.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"My mom said we could go! This is perfect!" I said and hugged Fred.

"Good, now you can see how crazy my family is! My dad studies muggles, and he _still_ can't figure out the function of a rubber duck!" Fred proclaimed. I laughed.

"You squeez it." I heard Harry yell from across the room. Fred and George laughed at this.

"I'm sure yout father is very nice, and if he is, you're just like him." I said, kissed Fred on the cheek, and went to go change into my PJ's.

**Christmas Break:**

Fred, George, Cordelia, and I were on the train going to the Weasley's house for Christmas brake. I'm going to be honest, I was a little nervous. My right leg was bouncung, and I was playing with my hands. Fred put his hand on my knee, making it stop bouncing.

"They're gonna love you." He encouraged me. He was sitting right across from me with George.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm possitive." He said. It made me smile. The adulation that was coming out of me at that very moment made me blush. I bit my lip and looked out the window, at the beautiful forest passing us by.

"You guys want to play the guessing game or something 'cause I'm getting really bored over here." Cor said.

"How 'bout Truth or dare?" George asked. We all agreed on it.

"Cor, truth or dare?" I asked. Being the dare-devil she is, she, obviously, picked dare.

"I dare you to..." I couldn't think of anything, then Fred came over and whispered one in my ear. I laughed.

"Go up to Draco Malfoy and kiss him straight on the lips." I laughed so hard.

"EW!" She exclaimed. "NO! NEVER!"

"You have to do it!" I said, still laughing. She went over to Draco, who was sitting right across from us. She kissed him, gagged in his face, then came back to us.

"Ugh, Draco spit! Anyway, Val, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Have you ever lied to your boyfriend? If yes, about what?" She asked. I chuckled.

"We weren't together, but I told him I could kick his arse." I said. Fred started laughing and pointing.

"Why would you lie about that?" George asked between giggles.

"I could, at the time, but I can't now! I'm all scrawny." I said and help up my arm.

"Oh, okay, Fred, truth or dare?" George asked.

"Dare." Said Fred. George pondered what to say for a minute.

"Do an impression of Cor." George said.

"Huh, well...Nag, nag, nag, George you're so hot, nag, nag nag!" Fred said. I cracked up laughing.

"I-i-it's funny because it's true!" I said and held my side. Cor elbowed me.

"Okay, George, truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Huh, truth!"

"Have you ever gone commando?" Fred asked. Cor giggled.

"NO!" He yelled.

''_Fred_." Fred said, and gave him a knowing look.

"Yes..." He sighed. Cor was thrown into a fit of giggles.

"Fred, truth or dare, again." Cor said.

"Dare."

"Kiss Valerie." She said and smirked. He looked at me, and blushed. He tilted my chin up, leaned in, and softly kissed my lips. His lips were soft, and delicate. He slowly kissed me again, with a little more passion this time. I put my hand on his cheek. The kiss was soft, warm, passionate. We finally pulled apart. Fred smiled at me, and blushed. I blushed deep red, and sat back.

"Okay, enough of that.'' Cor said, and the rest of the way there, we talked about what we'd do there. We finally got there, and Mrs.- Weasley was waiting for us.

"Hello, ! Nice to finally meet you!" I said, and, instead of shaking my hand, she gave Cor and I a big hug.

"It's so nice to meet you two!" She exclaimed. I smiled. She's very nice. "And you can call me Molly. Now, c'mon, let's get you two warm." She said. Fred came over and put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. I could get used to this family.

...

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called from downstairs. Fred and I hurried down the stairwell. I was bloody hungry! When we got down there, Molly had prepared us a bunch of food. I sat by Fred and Hermione, with Ginny and Harry infront of us.

"Thank you, Molly!" Cor and I said in unison. We chuckled.

"Oh, no problem girls!" She said and gave me a big hug from behind. The food was delicious. She made Dumplings, Baked Potatoes, Sticky Toffee Pudding, Trifle, and many other dishes I'd never seen before. It was absolutley amazing how much she liked to cook. Afterwards, we went upstairs, and we just talked.

"What do you think we got the gowns for?" Ginny asked. All the girls were on one bed gossiping.

"I heard there was going to be a ball! If there is, I'm gonna freak. Out!" Hermione said. I giggled.

"Obviously, you two are going with your boyfriends, but, Hermione, who are you going with?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, nobody's asked me yet." She said, a little down.

"Why not? You're so pretty!" I said.

"Not pretty enough." She said.

"Ugh, don't put yourself down like that, Hermione, I'm sure there's a guy that likes you! He just hasn't said it yet." Cor said. Ginny and I nodded our heads.

"I do like this one guy, though..." She trailed off.

"Well tell us!" Ginny said impatiently.

"Ron!" She whispered in my ear.

"No! Ohmigod! That's so cute!" I said. She blushed. I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked behind me, Fred was smiling, and there was a peice of paper on the floor next to the bed. I picked it up, and read it.

Will you go to the ball with me?

I rolled my eyes and threw it back at him. It hit him in the face. I laughed.

"Twit." I muttered under my breath.

"What? What was that? Miss, I can kick your arse?" He teased. I shot him the death glare, and he put his hands up in defeat. I rolled my eyes once more, and went back to gossiping with my friends.

**Did ya like it? :D Review? :)**


	5. Fred and George get a Surprise

**I wanna say a HUGE thank you to all of the reviewers. You guys keep me writing, and make my day with the nice things you say :) Here's another chapter for you. Oh, and sorry I couldn't update for a while! Family reunion! Haha!**

"...You have to be the age of seventeen to put your name in the Goblet of Fire..." Dumbledore proclaimed at dinner in Hogwarts.

"RUBBISH!" Fred and George yelled. I chuckled. After Dumbledore was done with his ever-lasting speech, we dove into- Fred and George dove into the feast. Jeez, these boys have an appetite! Fred and I looked up at each other at the same time. We stayed like that for the longest time. I smile crept onto my face; I felt something. Just _something_. You know, that feeling you get when you just _know_.

"Yes?" He interuppted my swooning.

"N-nothing." I said and went back to my food. I saw him look up once more, smile, and eat. "Yes?" I asked teasingly.

"Nothing." He said, winked, and ate his food. I wasn't that hungry. When you have Molly Weasley cooking for a week, there's no turnin' back. I put my fork down, and chewed the side of my lip for a moment.

"You gonna eat that?" George asked, his mouth full of food. His fork was pointing to a courgette on my plate.

"No, you can have whatever you want from my-" I started, but Fred and George battled for everything on my plate. I rolled my eyes, and headed to the common room. I went up to the Fat Lady.

"Fortuna Major." I said, and she let me in. Good thing, last time she _would not_ _stop_ trying to break th glass with her ''Amazing" voice.

I went up to the rooms and got changed. I found the gold dress my mother gave me for Christmas last year. Now I know why she wanted me to have it. I went down to the common room, and found a bunch of people already down there, but Fred and George were nowhere to be found. I went over to Ron and Hermione.

"Do you guys know where Fred and George went?" I asked them.

"I think they went outside." Hermione said. I thanked them and walked outside to the court yard, but they weren't there. Then, I went to Hagrid's hut, but they weren't there either. Bloody hell, they weren't anywhere! I walked back up to the common room, when somehting stopped me.

I looked behind me, and there was something not right about the atmosphere. Something _very_ dark was in the castle, but I could not see it. Then, something hit me.

Third Person's POV:

Valerie laid there, on the ground, petrified. Fred and George walked up the staircase.

"Yeah! Then-" Fred started, but was in shock at what he saw. Valerie, his girlfriend, the love of his life, was on the ground not making a move or sound. He quickly knelt down by her side. Fred had no clue as to what happened to her, but he knew he wanted her to wake up.

George stared at the two with wide eyes, not knowing what to say to Fred, except for:

"P-pick her up, take her to the hospital wing, I'll be there in a minute." He stuttered. Fred picked her up bridal-style, and ran to the hospital wing. George went his seperate way, and went to find a teacher. Although, the Weasley boys were never like this, George liked Valerie as much as Fred did. Friend wise, that is. The first teacher he found was Snape, to his dismay.

"P-Professor Snape?" George asked, considering the fact that he couldn't see very well.

"Mister Weasley, what are you doing in the castle at this time of night? Ten points from-"

"Valerie was attacked! We-we need your help _now_!" George half yelled at Snape. Snape shushed him, and followed him to the emergency wing of Hogwarts. Fred was on a stool, next to Valerie, holding her hand. Also, he was on the verge of tears. George sat down beside him, looking at his brother's petrified girlfriend. Snape looked at her without emotion, which was expected; Snape never would show emotion.

"You two, go back to the common room. I need to warn Dumbledore." Snape said, blandly. Fred didn't want to leave her side, he wanted to be there with her until she woke up. Even if she never did. He would stay there with her for all of time.

"P-p-please, Professor Snape, let me stay with her. Tomorrow's a saturday, anyway! I don't want to leave her alone!" Fred exclaimed, almost crying in the process.

"No, now go." Snape said in his unbearably nasil voice. Fred was shaky getting up. He kissed Val on the forehead, and headed out. A single tear falling from his face as he was escorted out of the hospital by Snape.

**Short chapter, sorry! As I'm typing this, it's almost one in the morning, and I have slight writers block, so, bare with me! Please review? Greatly appreciated :D**


	6. Waking Up

**Thanks for the reviews :) Here's another chappie. Hope you like it! 8D**

**Fred's POV:**

Everything was wrong.

It was a week after Valerie had gotten hurt, and she still hadn't woke up yet. I visited her everyday after that, looking for a clue that she could hear me, see me, anything to assure me she was fine, but nothing happened. George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came with me everyday when they could.

The week went by in a blur. I didn't get in trouble at all. Nothing fueled me to. Without Valerie there, everything was bland, and nothing would get me crack a smile. _Nothing_. Not even Snape slipping on some of the potion Malfoy spilled on the floor, not even _George_. George always makes me laugh, but not then. Not when the love of my life was possibly dieing in the castle at that very moment.

After classes on a rainy Tuesday, I decided to check on Val.

**Valerie's POV:**

"...Yes, she hasn't woke up, yet, George." I heard the nurse say. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. I slowly got up on my elbows. I rubbed my forehead, and was surprised at what was around me. Ten Hogwarts students were in the same state as I was. I looked over to find George and Fred talking frantically to the nurse. I saw bandages on my cheek, elbows, and knees. My hands were cut a little.

"Fred? George?"Iyelled across the room. Fred looked over at me, his eyes widening at the sight of myself. He ran to the end of the hall, pulled me up a little off the bed, and kissed me straight on the lips. I put my hand on his ice-cold cheek, and put his hands on the lower of my back. I slowly pulled away, my eyes still closed from the kiss. I put my forehead on his, and stared into his glittering green eyes. A single tear fell from his eye. I put my thumb up to his face and wiped it away.

"Bloody hell, Fred, what happened?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I have no idea, but I've never been so happy in my life." He laughed out, and kissed me passionatley again. I laughed. The nurse came over and got a teaspoon of some substance I'd never seen before. She quickly shoved in my mouth. I spit it all out.

"Bloody-What the devil was that?" I asked wiping my mouth of the disgusting substance that entered my mouth, gagging a bit in the process.

"Your medicine! Now, drink." She said again. I took the spoon and quickly putting it in my mouth.

"Gah, rubbish. Now, what happened last night?" I asked. Fred and George gave me a confused look.

"Last night? Val, you've been asleep for a week!" George said. My jaw dropped.

"What? B-but what happened?" I asked wildly.

"You were petrified, like the rest of the students in here-" George said, gesturing the kids in the beds-" Except, you had your eyes closed, like you knew it was coming, so you prepared yourself. No one knows the cause of it, but we're happy you're fine!"

"Okay, well, is there any food around here? I'm bloody hungry!" I exclaimed.

"You may go, Miss Brookstanton. Everyone's getting ready for dinner now." I nodded and followed the twins out of the room. We finally got to the Great Hall, and I was so hungry, I got almost all of the food on the long wooden table.

"Val, how hungry _are _you?" George asked and let out a laugh. I gave him a look to tell him to shut up, and dove into the food. Cor ran in the hall crying.

"Cor? What's wrong?" I asked, my mouth full of food. She pulled me from the table, making me drop the fork. We were outside of the Great Hall. Cordelia got out her wand.

"Muffliato." She muttered. She hugged me tight. "George broke up with me!" She screamed into my chest.

"Oh, Cor! I'm so sorry!" I said and hugged her. "Do you know why?" I asked. She shook her head 'no'. I sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said and left my sister to bawl her eyes out. "George!" I yelled at him when I got to the table.

"What?" He asked.

"Why'd you break up with Cor?" I asked, and grabbed his collar.

"I-I just thought we were drifting apart!" He yelled back at me.

"JUST because I was just petrified DOES NOT mean I still can't kick your ass!" I screamed at him. His eyes widened. Fred was beating his head on the table. I growled at George and let go of his collar.

I went back up to the common room, got dressed in my pajamas, and waited for everyone else to get done with dinner. I got a book out of the shelf and started reading it. Beforeb anyone ever came in, I quickly fell asleep.

**Fred's POV:**

"George, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. George nodded his head, and I pulled him into a supply closet. "I think I'm in love with Valerie!" I said, and George just stayed calm with no expression at all.

"Tell her how you feel. C'mon, you and I both know she loves you back. Go for it." He said and patted my shoulder. We went into the common room, and Val was asleep on the couch. Her arm was slung over one side, and the other was under her stomach, holding a book she was reading. No one else was in there, so, I thought it was the perfect time to tell her. I went over and lightly shook her.

"What, Fred?" She asked and sat up. George ran up to the dormitories.

"I, um, I need to tell you s-s-somthing." I stuttered stupidly. She nodded her head. "I think I-"

"Hey, guys!" Ginny said and sat between us.

"Um, tell me later." She said and smiled.

**The Ball:**

**Valerie's POV:**

I put on the gold dress my mother gave me, and twirled around. The Yule Ball was today and I was so excited. Hermione came in.

"Oh, this is amazing." She said. She had on a purple dress, and her hair was up in a pony tail with single streaks falling out.

"Ah, I know." I said. "C-can I talk to you about something?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

"Of course!"

"Well, I think I love Fred, but do you think I should tell him before the ball, or after it?" I asked.

"I think afterwards." She said. I hugged her, and thanked her. I walked out of the dormitory, and went to where they were holding the ball. Fred was waiting for me at the bottom. As I walked down, he stared with wide eyes.

"You look absolutelty elegant." He said, and kissed me.

"Thank you, you look handsome, as always." I said. He smirked.

"I know." I laughed and we went in the ballroom. We danced like McGonagall taught us, but, after that, we danced however we wanted. Well, Fred and I didn't, unless it was a slow song. The last song came on.

"May I-"

"Well, duh!" I said to Fred. He laughed and rolled his eyes. I layed me head on his shoulder, and her put his hands on my back. I lifted my head up, and kissed him. The kiss was a little hard, but was still very loving.

The Ball was over, and we were the first of the Gryffindors to head back. I didn't mind, I had something private to tell him anyway.

"Val, I need to tell you something." Fred whispered. We were just walking in the common room. He stopped, and sat me down on the couch. "Val, I love you. So much, and I really hope you love me back." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, Fred. Please, never stop." I whispered. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. We pulled away to breathe, and he licked his lips. He kissed me again, and ended up on top of me. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and our tongues fought for dominance, as my hands ran through his hair.

"I have the best girlfriend in the entire world." He smirked. I kissed him again.

"Me, too." I teased him. He rolled his eyes, got off of me, and went up to change.

**Did ya like this one? :P They said I love you! Ah! Haha! Please review? Thanks!**


	7. You Cut?

**Hey guys! So, did you like the last one? :) I'm gonna fast forward a bit in this chapter to Order of The Pheonix. :) Hope Ya'll enjoys it! :D**

I was on the train, going to Hogwarts for my sixth year. It was very cold that evening. Cordelia and I were sitting alone with her new boyfriend, Lee Jordan.

"Aw, your nose is so cute." She told him, and kissed him. I batted my head against the back of the seat. Cor scowled at me, and kissed Lee. Fred and George weren't there. I wondered what they were doing. Then, I heard a loud 'Boom'. The Weasley twins came in through the door, their hair and faces covered in soot.

"Ello, love, like my new style?" George asked me. I rolled my eyes, and got up to my ever-so-loving twins. I hugged them.

"I love it. I missed you guys!" I exclaimed, and kissed Fred. I heard a gag come from Lee.

"Shut up, Lee." Said Fred, with a very harsh tone. Ever since George broke up with my sister, we've become best friends (Besides his brother, of course). I sat between the two.

"Oh, so, George, have any girlfriends you've broke up with because you two were 'Drifting apart'?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordelia _Jocasta _Brookstanton!" I yelled at her. She hates her middle name.

"Valerie _Pandora_ Brookstanton!" She spat back.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her.

She smirked. "C'mon, Lee, let's leave this threesome to their childish antics." She said, grabbed Lee's hand, and they went to another seat far away from us. I sat where they were sitting. I blushed, and put both of my hands on the seat backwards. I bit my lip.

"Pandora?" George asked, chuckling a bit. I growled at him.

"Yes, that's my middle name. Gotta problem with it?" I asked while gritting my teeth.

"No, I kinda like it.'' He said, sat by me, and put his arm around me. "So, what do you expect for this year?"

"Nothing much. For it to be the same as every other year; Boring, dull, and full of nothing. Unless..." I trailed off and looked at Fred, then back at George. "You involve me in one of your pranks."

"Awesome! I would love that!" George said. I smiled. We passed the beautiful scenery, until we got to Hogwarts. We sat at the Gryffindor table, and I saw Cor at the other end snogging with Lee. I swear, she's gotten more slutty during the past years.

Dumbledore went up to the podium. He started talking.

"Hello, Hogwarts students, I'd like to introduced to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Delorise Umbridge!" He gestured towards a short, odd woman. She laughed a very high pitched, kind of annoying, laugh. Fred looked at me and chuckled.

"Thank you, for those kind words. I hope we can all be very good friends." She said and sat back down. I let out a quiet moan. This is going to be a _long_ year.

...

I was dredfully walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts a few days after my arrival at Hogwarts. I walked into the classroom, and sat next to Hernione.

"Cannot wait for this class to be over."She whispered.

"Tell me about it." I said and rolled my eyes. Umbridge came out of her office. I held my head up by my hand.

"O., more commenly known as, Owls!" She said in her annoyingly, high-pitched voice. Oh, how I've come to love Professor Snape.

She passed out the books, and came over to me.

"Sit up." She demanded. She walked down the isle to her desk. I sat up. I didn't feel like getting another detention, which broke my perfect streak. I didn't give a damn; The twins really brought out the dare-devil in me. After class, Fred and George confronted me.

"Why did you not go off on Umbridge? Bloody hell! I could see you really wanted to punch her in the face!" George said. I nodded.

"Of course I-"

"Of course you'd what?" Umbridge came up behind me and asked. I bit my lip. I really needed to vent right now.

"Of course I'd wonder why you meddle in everyone elses business." I said, and she looked like I'd just slapped her in the face.

"Ugh, this will not be-" She started.

"-Tolerated in your presence. I know, but, have you noticed, not EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU." I screamed at her. Fred and George looked like they'd just seen a ghost.

"Okay, Val, let's go!" George chuckled nervously.

"DETENTION, MISS BROOKSTANTON." She spat at me.

"Bloody- Do you think I _give_ a damn? I DON'T." I said and walked away.

"Miss Brookstanton, you get back here RIGHT NOW." I heard her yell, but I kept walking. I walked to potions not taking crap from anyone. I sat down next to Malfoy, my lab partner, sadly.

"Well, if it isn't Valerie. The Half-Blood-"

"Shut up!" I spat at him.

"Okay, Class, today we will learn about-"

"Proffessor Snape, may I see Valerie?" I heard the voice of Umbridge call from the door. I gritted my teeth.

"You may." He said blandly. I glared at him, and he just shrugged. I looked over at the twins, who had all of their attention nervously on me.

We walked out of the classroom, silently, and finally got to hers, where the kids in that class were preoccupied with an assignment. She led me up to her office, and sat me down. She handed me a pen, a peice of paper, and told me to write 'I must be respectful'.

"How many times?" I asked. She turned around from the corner she was standing in.

"Until your right hand starts to...hurt." She said. I squinted at her, rolled my eyes, and started writing. After writing two lines of it, my hand started to hurt like crazy. I looked at it. My hand was being carved in, saying 'I must be respectful'. Umbridge turned around.

"Is anything...Wrong?" She asked.

"No, Ma'am." I said, struggling a bit.

"Good." She said, and turned around again. My hand was still being carved in, and I was making these weird grunting noises as it finished. I sighed in relief.

"It's starting to hurt, Proffessor Umbridge." I said with a mad toan. The bell rang.

"You may go." She said quietly, and, I swear to God, I could see a smug little smirk on her face. I went out of there as fast as I could, and found the twins waiting for me. Fred took my right hand in his and his fingers grazed over the mark umbridge made.

"Ow." I muttered. He gave me a confused look, then actually looked at my hand. I looked away.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know you cut." He said.

"I don't." I said and started crying a bit. I put my head on Fred's shoulder. He patted it nourishingly. I locked my arm with George's and we walked to the commonroom.


	8. The Dark Lord Strikes Again

**Okay, guys, here's another one! Been updating pretty fast, but I absolutely love writing this story! Hope you guys like this story, especially ZoexClaire :) Haha!**

Valerie's POV:

I was sitting in the commonroom, talking to George, when I noticed something. A blond haired girl, I never really caught her name, was sitting by herself, reading a book. She had her uniform skirt rolled up a bit, the first two buttons on her blouse were undone. She had knee high socks on, and heels. She kind of reminded me of my old self. I went over to talk to her.

''Hello, my name's Valerie, what's your name?" I asked the shy girl. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Zoe, nice to meet you." She said, and smiled. I sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"Whatcha readin'? I asked. She put her hand inside of the book and turned the front cover over.

"To Kill A Mockingbird." She said.

"That's one of my favorite books of all time." I laughed out. "Hey, if you want to sit with Fred, George, and I at breakfast tomorrow, you're welcome to come." I said and smiled.

"G-George?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, is that okay? I mean, I know George can be annoying-" I started.

"No! That's perfectly fine! I'll see you tomorrow!" She said and went up to the dormitories. Fred and George came over to me.

"Who was that?" George asked, looking in the direction she went.

"Her name's Zoe. I invited her to have breakfast with us tomorrow. Is that okay?" I asked.

"That's perfect." I heard George mumble. I smirked, and looked at Fred. He winked at me.

"Night, Love.'' He said and kissed me.

"Night Fred. See you tomorrow." I said and he left me with George.

He sighed. "I wish I had a love like you and Fred have. You two are perfect together." He looked at me and bit his lip. "Night." He said, and went up to his dormitory.

...

"VALERIE GET UP!" I heard Ginny yell. She threw a pillow at me.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." I said, and looked at the time. _Eight thirty. _I rolled my eyes, put on a black tank top, dark skinny jeans, and my robes. I lazily put my hair up, didn't feel like putting my conacts in, so I put on my glasses.

I went to the commonroom. I found Fred, George, and Zoe waiting for me. George and Zoe were talking excitedly, and Fred was playing around with the wizard chess. I went down and Fred stood up.

"Hey, beautiful." He said and winked at me.

''I wish I could say the same to you!" I said in a 'I'm sorry about that' tone. He rolled his eyes, and held out his soft hand. I took it and we headed to breakfast, George and Zoe flirting the whole way. Fred and I looked at each other and smiled. He took my glasses and put them on.

"Don't do that!" I said, and he gave them back. He made dizzy motions.

"Whoa...That's weird." He said. I rolled my eyes, and we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"So, you guys, how do you like the new rules?" I asked and laughed at George's expression.

"Bloody. Horrible." George said. Zoe and I laughed. Fred nodded.

"They're stupid! 'Every student must stay at least eight inches from each other'. No snogging for me!" Fred said and winked at me.

"What was that?" Proffessor Ummbridge came up behind him, and asked. Fred stared at me with wide eyes. "Detention, Mister Weasley." She said and left. He let out a loud 'UGH'.

"Just go." George said.

...

Fred's POV:

I went up to Umbridge's office for my detention. When I knocked on the door, she opened it, and scowled.

"Mister...Weasley." She said. I sat down in the chair infront of her desk. She gave me a pen.

"Write 'I must follow the rules'." She said. "Until it...Sinks in." I started writing. After, at least, thirty lines, my hand started to hurt.

"I think it...Sunk in." I said. She turned around.

"You may go." She said, and I left quickly. I bumped into someone on my way to the commonroom.

"Ouch!" The girl said, and I finally realized who it was. It was Luna Love-Good, a good friend of Valerie's.

"I'm sorry Luna." I said and helped the peculiar girl up.

"Why hello, Fred Weasley. It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." She said and smiled.

"Do you know where Valerie went?" I asked.

"No, but she was crying and running. Zoe Evans was with her. I think they ran to the left." She said and pointed in the direction they went.

"Thank you, Luna." I said, and ran past her. As I was walking down the hall, I heard sobbing, then comforting words like 'It'll be okay', and 'He's in a better place now'. I looked around the corner, to find Zoe and Valerie. Valerie was crying, and Zoe was comforting her. Zoe guided me out of the room.

"What...?"

"Her dad died. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found him and killed him. Her Mom just wrote to her." She whispered in my ear.

"Why did he kill her dad-"

"Shh! No one can know. It's a sign that he's back and we can't let anyone hear." She said firmly.

"Okay," I lowered my voice a bit. "Why did he kill her dad?"

"We have no idea." She said and let me see her.

"Val?"

"W-what?" She stuttered. I sat next to her on the ground and put my arm around her.

"I-I heard, about your-" I tried to say, but she cut me off by barrying her head into my shoulder and hysterrically crying.

"I-I never t-though that w-would h-h-happen! Why? Why my dad? Why anyone's Dad for that matter?" She sobbed. I kissed the top of her head. We stayed there for the longest time, until Dumbledore found us.

"Fred, get her into my office, now." He demanded. I did what I was told, and carried her to his office. When we got there, Lee Jordan and Val's sister were there too. Her sister wasn't crying at all.

"You both, Valerie and Cordelia, are set to go home for the funeral this week. You will not be attending classes, obviously, and you will not have to make up any classwork." Dumbledore said. I let Valerie down, but she still had her arms around my neck. I still had my arm on her back, and she was still crying a little bit.

"Yes, sir." Her and Cordelia said. Valerie said it in a lower voice than Cor. When we got back to the commonroom, I confronted Cordelia.

"Why weren't you crying?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I'd rather not-"

"Tell. Me." I demanded. She rolled her eyes.

"When Valerie was five-ish, the Dark Lord came for our family. Of course, they hid us and let Voldemort take them, but he couldn't do it. Something was wrong with his power then, and he just couldn't kill them. So, after that, he tried to kill them again, but it didn't work either. No one ever found out what was going on with him. He has more prioreties than Harry Potter, you know. Anyway, the reason she was crying _that hard_, is because Father saved her countless times, and she didn't return the favor. I was crying, but stopped after a while." She said, smiled and went to the dormitories.

_**SO, did ya like it? Please review! They make my day, and I haven't been getting any lately :\ What do you think of Zoe? Like her? Hate her? I like her :) She adds on to the story. **_

_**PLEASE Review! :D**_


	9. Scarface

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story except Valerie and Cordelia. If I did, I'd be one of the richest women alive, and be writing an entire series on Fred and George's adventures :)**

"Mom!" I called as I ran toward my pale Mother.

"Valerie! I've missed you!" She said weakly. After Father's death a year ago, Mother had gotten sick and weak. I visited her for Christmas every year, sometimes bringing along my long-term boyfriend, Fred, but of course you all know my story, so, let's go back and see what has happened in the past year.

Fred and George dropped out of school to persue their dream of a joke shop, I was still in school at the time with my sister, Dumbledore died, Snape was the new Headmaster, and a bunch of other things that I cannot sum up right now.

Anyway, Fred was with me this year, and it was summer. I usually take a week from my summer to visit my Mom.

"It's amazing to see you again, Mrs. Brookstanton." Fred said and hugged her carefully.

"Oh, it's always a pleasure seeing you, Frederick." She said. "Come, come, don't want to keep you out in this heat!" She guided us into the house.

"Did Cordelia come yet? I see the decor is different from the last time I was here, Mother." I said. She nodded her head and took a vase off of the shelf.

"Yes, she has, her and Lee Jordan. She decorated for me. Isn't it just devine?" She asked.

"It's beautiful, Mother. Um, mom?"

"Yes?" She asked with a concerned face.

"Why did...You-Know-Who only kill Father?" I asked. "You never answered that question." She sighed.

"Sweetie, I don't know. He just did." She said, and tapped her nails on the diningroom table. "Maybe you two should get ready for bed."

"Yes, Mom." I said quietly, took Fred's hand, and led him up to his bedroom.

"Valerie, your mom, she doesn't look too good." He said. I nodded.

"I know. She's paler than before. I'm afraid that..." I sighed. He hugged me hard, and I hugged back.

"Night, love." He said and kissed me.

"Night, Fred." I said.

...

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I yelled, and directed my shot towards Bellatrix Lestrange. She dodged it, and shot the same spell at me. I dodged it, just like she did, and she ran away. Fred, behind me fighting off another Death-Eater, was doing pretty well...Until-_

"AH!" I screamed, and shot up in my bed. My breathing was fast, and Fred almost busted my former bedrooms' door down.

"What the...?'' He asked and looked at me, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. "Valerie, sweetie, are you alright?"

"N-no. I-I'm not." I said, and my Mom came through the door.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. "Someone screamed bloody murder, and I couldn't find my spectacles."

"What kind of dream did you have?" Fred asked, he had on leg up on the bed and one hand on my shoulder.

"I-I...I don't want to talk about it..." I said. "Anyone want some breakfast?"

"Ooh, make some of your blueberry pancakes, my favorite!" My mother said. Fred stayed on the bed, and sat on it more. He put his arm around me.

"Val, if there's _anything_ important about that dream, tell me." He said.

"U-u-uh... there's not a thing that's important, j-just a bad dream." I lied. He nodded his head. He left and I let out a huge sigh.

"You coming?" He peeked his head into the door. I nodded.

''Yep." I said and went down to make my mother and boyfriend breakfast.

**One Week Later:**

"See you Mom! Love you!" I yelled as Fred flew the flying car out of my driveway.

"We're meeting Zoe and George and picking them up. We, um, have to go get someone." He said as we curved to the right. We finally got to our destination. King's Cross Station, where the happily engaged Zoe and George. They got in the back, and we drove off until we weren't seen, then Fred made the car invisible, and we flew into the sky.

"Soo, how's the wedding plans goin'?" I asked excitedly. Zoe giggled.

"Perfect!" She gushed.

"This is so cute!" I said. Fred chuckled. "What? Wouldn't you want to get married to me?"

"Of course, but no gushing like that. I cannot take it!" He said.

"Of course you can't. Anything that has to do with romance, you shoo away." I spat at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I just-"

"You guys! No fighting! Not where we're...going." Zoe said and her smile went away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Can't say." George said. I eyed them all suspiciously.

"O-kay." I said. After a while of flying, we landed in our final destination. Harry Potter's house. We saw Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, and Kingsley. I greeted them all, and we directed our attention to the empty house. We walked in the house, and met Harry.

"Nice to see you again, Harry." I said. He smiled. Mad-Eye went on with his lecture, but I spaced out. Then, Harry snapped me out of the trance.

"No! I'm not letting you guys risk your lives for me!" He exclaimed. I looked at him confused; Haven't we all already done that?

I spaced out again, then Fred caught my attention.

"Val." he snapped his fingers in my face then pointed to Mad-Eye. I took some of the potion, and shrunk a bit along with Fred and George.

"Okay, Valerie, you will ride with Tonks..." Mad-Eye said and went on with the rest of the plans. I looked over at Tonks, and a huge smile grew on my face; I've always been very fond of Tonks. She's so nice, and very pretty. We got out to the backyard, and I got on the back of the broom with Tonks.

"Ready?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Ready.'' I looked over at Fred, who gave me a nervous wink, and then we were off. It wasn't long until Death Eaters were surrounding Tonks and I.

"Sectumsempra!" I yelled to fight them off. It hit the Death Eater who fell to the ground. I looked over to where he was, and there was another Death Eater.

"HARRY POTTER, I WILL GET YOU!" She yelled.

"Bloody-" I was cut off by something hard hitting my right arm. "Ow!" The spell she shot broke my arm. Luckily, I'm ambidextrous, so, I switched my wand to my left hand, and shot the first spell that came to mind. "Flipendo!" The witch flipped over on her broom, and fell to the ground. The Harry beside the witch looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Flipendo?" He asked. I recognized it to be George.

"I'm sorry-" I was cut off again by something hitting my face. I felt blood dripping on my jeans, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of this bloody mess. _Finally_, we got to the burrow, and the Poly-juice potion wore off. Fred looked over at me.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed and went over to me. I limped toward him a little, but fell to the ground. Then, George was there, and he had blood dripping down his- Then, it hit me. George's ear was gone, my arm was broken, and i was pretty sure I had a cut along my arm or something.

"G-George!" Zoe screamed bloody murder. George was being dragged in by Lupin, and Fred and Zoe helped me in. They sat me in the arm chair, and laid George down on the long couch.

"How you feelin', Georgie?" Molly asked her bleeding son.

"Saint-like..." He answered.

"What? Is he mind affected?" Fred asked.

"Saint-like...Get it, Freddie? Holy." George said.

"Pathetic! The whole world of ear related humor, and you go for "I'm holy"!" Fred said. It warmed my heart seeing a moment like that. Cordelia and I never talk anymore...

Anyway, once Molly was done attending to her son, it was my turn to be babied. She had me lay on the love-seat, and Fred was next to her the whole time, helping. He cracked a few jokes, but it kind of hurt to laugh.

"Sorry, love." He whispered.

"S'okay, Freddie, I don't mind." I said in a kind of raspy voice. He smiled.

"Okay, love, I think you're done. It may hurt a little when you get up, and, if it does, I won't make you sleep upstairs. Unless, Fred carries you up there." Molly said in a kind voice. I sat up, and was fine. But I tried to stand up and...

"Ow, ow, ow." I said. Fred grabbed my hand, and sat me back down on the cushions.

''Do you want me to carry you?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"P-please?" He picked me up bridal style, and started up the stairs. He went into the spare room, laid me down, and kissed me gently on the forehead. He got in on the other side.

"Night, love." He whispered.

"Night, Freddie. Hey," I said. He turned over. "Is there anything wrong with my face or arms, or something?" I asked. He sighed.

"When that Death Eater hit you, he got you in the face. Th-their's a big scar across your face." He shrugged. "I don't mind. You still look absolutely gorgeous." He said, kissed my cheek and turned back over.

"Sleep tight." He said.

"You, too." I said, and fell into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day:**

I was going down to the kitchen, when my side starting hurting like crazy. George came over.

"'Kay, love, let's get you to the table." He said and helped me to it. I sat down infront of Ginny, and she smiled.

"Are you two feeling okay?" She asked George and I.

"I'm doing pretty good, how 'bout you, Val?"

"I'm doing better than I thought I would." I assured her. Fred came down the stairs.

"Didn't bother to wake me for breakfast, huh?" He asked. I chuckled, and he sat down by George. Zoe came down, and she didn't look awake. She looked like she was...Sleepwalking...

"Yello, everyo-ne..." She slurred half asleep. I laughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

''Yeah...I'm f-fin-" She then fell down off of the steps. George just stared at her, still chewing his food.

"Well, be a good almost-husband and help her!" I yelled at him. Fred laughed, and stole some of my eggs. I slapped his hand.

"No." I spat at him.

"Well, you better get used to it!" He said and I laughed.

"Why?" I asked. He just winked at me, and left the table. I looked at Ginny, still chewing, with a 'What was that about?' expression. She just shrugged. I put my dishes in the sink, and went up to the spare bedroom.

"Whoa!" I said and shut the door. Fred was in his...underwear. He opened the door back up.

"Yes, dear?" He asked and smirked.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, it's fine. Now, how long have we been dating?" He asked.

"Um...at least seven years?" I said. He nodded, and gave me a thumbs up. He let me in the bedroom.

"It's not like we just started dating." He said and winked.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. He put the rest of his clothes on, and I just laid on our bed, resting my eyes.

"Val, I kinda...Wanted to ask you something..." He saud, fidgeting with his hands.

''You can ask me anything!" I assured him.

"Okay," He said. I sat up on the bed, and he knelt down infront of me. He pulled out a shiny diamond ring. A smile immediatly flashed across my face.

"Valerie-"

"YES!" I yelled, wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him.

"That was easier than I thought." He laughed out. "Bill said it wouldn't be easy, but it was!" He said. I cocked my head to the side, and sighed.

"I love you..." I said.

"I love you, too." He said, and kissed me straight on the mouth.


	10. Disasters All Around

**A/N: Okay, so, when I wrote this, I forgot to put what her dress looks like. Me being me, I'm too lazy to fit it in there now, so it's a very simple strapless salmon colour dress, with a belt of the same colour in the middle little flowers on that as well, and layers as it goes down. It's straight the whole way down, and it's very pretty. :) Hope you enjoy/enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and this is in third person's POV, and I kinda got confused. Lol!**

Third person's POV:

"You look beautiful." Valerie jumped from the voice of Fred.

"Thank you, you scared me, though.'' She laughed out. He came towards her, until he was towering over her. Fred was much taller than Val,causing her to stand on her toes when she wanted to kiss him.

Fred moved some of her blond hair out of her face (She had the pink streak removed, since she was growing up a little more, and didn't really like it). It was now tucked behind her ear, and he cupped her scarred face.

"You don't think the scar is weird?" She asked, a little concerned, considering the fact that she'd never met these people. Val always hated getting stares, or made fun of.

"Just don't say anything, Val, believe me, you're gorgeous. Prettier than any girl I've ever met. Don't get down from the stares you may get." He reassured her in a loving, nourishing way. He kissed her, careful not to hurt her, since her scar came somewhat over her mouth.

"Thank you, Fred." She whispered, his face inches away from hers. He nodded.

"Not a problem. Ever." He whispered in her ear and kissed it.

"When did Fred Weasley ever become so_ deep_?" She asked. He let out a loud laugh.

"I have no idea." He laughed out.

"You guys, get out there, the wedding starts in twenty minutes!" Ginny said. Fred held out his hand for her, and she took it, as they went down to the event. When they got into the canopy, they sat down at the table George and Zoe were sitting in.

"So," Zoe said. "We heard! I'm so excited for you!"

"Thank you." Valerie said queitly. Eventually, the service started, then the dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" Fred asked Valerie. She smiled.

"I'd love to, Fred Weasley." She said in her 'Queen of England' voice. He chuckled at it, and they went to the dance floor. He put his hand on her waste, she put her hand on his shoulder, and her other one was grasped with his at the side. They eventually switched off with George and Zoe.

"'Ello, George!" She said.

"Hey, so, you excited for your wedding?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about you? Yours is coming up soon, is Zoe excited?" She smiled hugely, and bit her lip with all of my front teeth. George spun her around.

"Well, of course, she's excited. I mean, it's the biggest day of her life! She's asked me to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Will you be the Maid of Honor?" He asked her, and her face lit up like a light-bulb.

"I would be delighted!" She exclaimed. Meanwhile, on the other side of the dancefloor, Zoe was asking Fred a question for George.

"Hey, Fred, would you be George's Best man?" She asked him. He smiled.

"I would be delighted." He said charmingly. Just like his Wife-to-be.

...

Valerie's POV:

I was dancing with Lupin, when something white appeared in the middle of the dancefloor. Lupin put his hand on my back, and pushed me away from it. It was a patronus. It started speaking.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

George was standing next to me, and he grabbed my wrist as a whole bunch of Death-Eaters apparated. Fred and Zoe were still in there.

"G-George! What about them?" I asked. He looked back.

"We have to get safe. I don't know what they're gonna do, but we're too far away now. We have to get back to the house." He clasped my wrist tighter and took me into the house. Everyone was in the livingroom, and George held onto me tightly. I was sideways into his chest, and his hands were both on my arm. No one knew what they were going to do to them. The first to come back was Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed and hugged him tightly. George still held on to her

"They have their wands, obviously, so it won't be a surprise if one of them talks back and gets killed." He looked in the direction of George and I.

"Sorry, don't want to scare you there." He said and put a hand on my shoulder as we watched the door. Finally, Fred came in, holding Zoe's hand who was hysterically crying. George let go of me and went to comfort her.

"Oh, thank God, you're alive." I said and hugged Fred. "What did they want?"

"They wanted to know where Harry was." He said, his breathing a little faster then usual.

"What did you say?" Molly asked. "And, why is Zoe crying?"

"Well, we told them we haven't seen them. I mean, we haven't yet. Zoe's crying, because the Death-Eater had the wand to her neck, and he slid it, making it bleed." He answered, and Molly went to go attend Zoe. I sat on the love seat.

"Alright?" Fred asked and sat by me.

"Yeah, um..." I trailed off.

"Can I talk to you about something upstairs?" He asked me. I nodded, and he led me upstairs to our bedroom.

"That dream you had, at your Moms', tell me about it." He said and sat down on the bed.

"I'd rather-"

"Tell. Me." He said gently; He'd never snarl or yell at Valerie.

"O-okay, well, we were at Hogwarts, and I was fighting a Death-Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. I dodged her spell, and I looked behind me. You were standing there, fighting one, as well. You were doing f-fine until..." Her voice got softer. "A wall fell on you." She whispered. He stared at her in shock.

"W-whoa, okay..." He trailed off.

"I didn't want to tell you because I-I knew you-" He cut me off.

''It's-It's alright." He smiled and got up.

"Fred," I said and turned around.

"Yes?"

"When's our wedding?" I asked. He bit his lip, and I saw hurt in his eyes.

"With all the shit going on, I don't know if we really will have one..." He said, and came over to hug me.

"Maybe when it's all over-"

"What if either of us isn't alive when it's over? What if, all the shit going on turns into something more than just Death-Eaters watching us? What will happen?" I whispered the last part, and Fred kissed me on the top of my head.

''Don't think about that right now, Val. Think about...what the wedding's gonna be like." Fred whispered in my ear.

"Again, when did Fred Weasley become so deep?" I askeed, and he chuckled.

"When I met you." He whispered again, and kissed me passionatley on the lips.

"Valerie," Molly came in. "Sorry to interupt, but I need to talk to you for a minute." She said. Fred let go of me, and let me go with Molly.

"I don't know how you're going to take this, sweetie, but...Your Mother...she died." Molly said.

"O-oh...Would you please excuse me?" I left to go to the guest room again. Halfway down the hall, I started crying.

"V-Val?" Fred asked when I walked in the room.

"Worst week ever." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Mom died." I stuttered. He hugged me tightly and told me everything would be okay, but I was still hurting inside.


	11. She's a Powerful Wizard

Valerie's POV:

We were being watched.

By Death Eaters, and that's not fun. I felt very weird. Fred would try to calm me down, but nothing would help. I just sat there, quietly, shaking. What if the same thing that happened to my Dad would happen to me? I shuddered at the thought, as a Death Eater came in the house. He asked the question I dreaded the most.

"May we see Valerie Brookstanton, and Zoe Evans?" He asked, well, more like demanded. Molly nodded us off. We went into the canopy, and they had us sit down at table with a ripped, stained, white table cloth. Zoe and I sat down beside each other, giving each a nervous look, before looking at the Death Eater.

"Where is Harry Potter?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Me neither. I haven't seen him in ages." Zoe responded.

"You're lying!" The man said and hit his fist down on the table, making Zoe and I jump.

"No, I'm not." I said a little mad. He eyed me, and snarled.

"Don't talk back to me." He demanded. I raised my eyebrow. "You're coming with us." He said and grabbed my arm furosiously. I tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grip on it, making it hurt. That's when Fred and George came in. The other guy took Zoe. The Death Eater holding me out his arm around my neck. Fred and George look furious.

"Put. Her. DOWN." They both yelled at the same time. They got their wands out, and the guy tightened his arm.

"You're not gonna get anything out of me if you kill me!" I exclaimed, and the guy loosened his grip. he got his wand out, as well.

"You really want to fight us?" The one asked. "Lower your wand!'' He demanded. Fred and George lowered their wands, and Fred stared at me for a long time before mouthing th words 'I love you'. I smiled, and a tear rolled down my face. I bit my lip before we aparated, and we were in a huge ballroom type place. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and a couple other people were there. Draco gave me a dirty look, before a nervous one replaced it. The man threw me down on the floor.

"Where is HARRY POTTER?" He asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed back. He came down and punched me leg hard before asking again.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"I told you _three times_, and I'll tell you again, I. Don't. Know." I snarled at him. He gave me a dirty look, grabbed the back of the neck of my dress, and threw me down a flight of stairs the led to a dungeon type room. It was guarded by a gate with a lock. He unlocked the door, and threw me in.

"Hello, Valerie." A sing-songy voice greeted me. Luna Love-Good held out a hand to help me up. I limped to the wall, since the man rudely broke my leg. I slid down the wall, and sat there.

"It's nice to see you, Luna." I said. She smiled.

"I don't get that a lot. Nice to see you, too." She sat down beside me. "Are you okay? What happened to your leg?" She asked.

"The man broke it." I said. She rubbed my back.'

"That was rude. When I get my wand back, I'll fix it for you." She said and smiled. Zoe came down the steps, and came into the dungeon. She sat down on the other side of the wall, curled up in a fetal position, and started rocking back and forth.

"Zoe, it-it'll be okay. I assure you." I said. She just shook her head 'no', and kept rocking. Dobby, the Malfoy's former house elf, came around the corner.

"Hello, Valerie." He said.

"Hi, Dobby!" I said and hugged him. We sat there for the longest time, not doing a thing.

...

Fred's POV:

"Mom! M-MOM!" I yelled, as we ran into the house.

"What, sweetie?" She asked. I ran and grabbed her shoulders.

"They took Zoe and Valerie!" I yelled. She dropped the spoon she was holding, and her face went pale.

"N-no, do not joke with me, Fred Weasley." She said. I shook my head.

"Why the _hell_ would I joke about that?" I asked. She glared at me.

"O-oh, ARTHUR!" She yelled, and Dad came running down the stairs.

"Yes, honey?" He asked.

"Go help the t-twins..." She trailed off. We went outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The Death Eaters took Zoe and Valerie. We _need_ to go get them." I said, and started shaking at the thought of Valerie being dead.

"Son, we'll get 'em, I assure you..." He said, and we aparated to a dungeoun type room. I have _no_ idea how we got there, or how Dad knew to go there. But I saw Valerie clutching her leg on the ground, and I went over to her. I put a hand on her back. She jumped.

"Bloody hell-" She gasped and started crying hard. "F-Fred! I-I-I- I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed, her breathing quickened as someone came down the steps. Draco Malfoy stared with wide eyes as I helped Valerie up. 

"Father!" He yelled. Lucius Malfoy came down the steps, and unlocked the door. I handed Valerie my wand. She stared at me in disbelief.

"I can't-"

"Use. It." I said. She put it in her jacket pocket.

"You think you could sneak away, huh?" Lucius asked. I tapped Valerie's arm lightly. She grabbed the wand out as Lucius unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Sectumsempra!" She yelled and the spell hit Lucius in the leg. He clutched it, and fell to the ground. Draco pulled out his wand. Valerie limped towards him, and he walked towards her. Both of their wands were pointed towards each other.

"My old potions partner. Long time, no see. Ready to die?" He asked.

"Not as ready as you are." She snarled. They stood there for the longest time. Until, Malfoy made the first move.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, Valerie dodged it, and it hit a wall.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, and it hit Draco directly in the face. He started crying hysterically, as a huge smile grew on Valerie's face.

"Draco, you're just a big baby. You can dish it, but you can't take it." She said and back up, still staring at him. Bellatrix Lestrange came down the steps, laughing like the crazy old woman she is.

"Deary, how I love your cockiness. It makes me want to kill you even more." She smiled, and got her wand out. Valerie, still smiled stared at her with a devilish look.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix yelled. Valerie flicked her wand and dodged it.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand. I have to admit; She's an amazing wizard. The Death Eater who dragged her here stood behind the fallen Bellatrix. He stared with wide eyes.

"How did you...?"

"I just _did_." She said. She backed up slowly. The man gave her back her wand in defeat. Valerie took my hand, and we apparated back to the Burrow. "Okay, Freddie, help me in?" She asked.

"Of course," I said, and carried her in. She sat down on the love seat. Mom came over, as George and Zoe made their way in with Father and Luna.


	12. The Battle With a Twist

**I kinda put some quotes from the movies/books in here, so, if they're wrong, sorry! I think I spelled some proffessors' names wrong too. Sorry! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

Valerie's POV:

"Sweetie, the man broke your leg, so, this may hurt a bit." Molly said. We had just come back from fighting a bunch of Death Eaters, and I was sitting in the recliner, having Molly fix my wounds. She got her wand out, and pointed it to my leg.

"Episky." She muttered. My leg twitched a bit, but it was fine in no time. Fred was beside me, holding my hand, and Luna, George, Zoe and Mr. Weasley were all sitting on either of the couches. I bent my legs to sit up a bit, but my arm hurt really bad.

"Molly," I said. "Will you check my arm for me?" I asked. She went over to my right arm. She squeezed it lightly.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Dear, that's broken too. Episky." She said again, and my arm was fixed. I put my arm on the arm rest.

"Alright?" George asked, and winked at me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cuts and bruises." I assured him with another smile. He nodded, took Zoe's hand, and they went upsatirs with Luna to help her find a room. Mr Weasley left the room with Mrs. Weasley. Fred took a long look at me before speaking.

"Your scar seems to be getting better." He said. He came over and kissed the top of my head. "Then again, I didn't notice it in the first place." He sweetly said. I smiled and kissed him straight on the lips.

"You're too sweet." I whispered. He kissed me in a gentle, loving way, and sat down on the love seat.

"I know." He smirked.

"How's the shop going?" I asked while sitting up.

"Pretty well, I mean, it's amazing, how many people stop in there in one day. I'm...Very happy, about it." He said. I laid my head back and stared at him. He really was handsome. "Yes?" He asked.

"You remember that?" I asked in disbelief.

"How could I forget. It was the moment I realized I love you." He said, winked and held out his hand. "Want ot get George and Zoe, and go to the shop?" He asked. I nodded. He helped me up, and we went to go get them.

...

This shop was absolutely amazing.

It had anything you could think of. Love potions, extendable ears, and a bunch of practical joke things (My favorite, though, was the Umbridge on a unicycle, balancing herself on a tight rope.). As soon as they opened the shop, the people started piling in and piling in. It was amazing, how many people were there. Zoe and I walked around the store for a bit, looking at many things.

"Wow, they must make a _lot_ of money running this place. Look at that line! Verity must be exhausted!" Zoe said, and pointed to the intern Fred and George hired, Verity. She looked up and waved at us. I smiled and waved back. Fred and George came over to us. Fred put his hands in his pockets.

''So, I was wondering-" He took my hands and twirled me around-" Would you two like to go to Honeydukes?" He asked. George took Zoes' hands, as well.

"I'd love to." I said. Zoe agreed, and we went down the street to Honeydukes. We sat down at an empty table in the back, Fred and I, and George and Zoe went to one in the front. A man came over to take our orders.

"'Ello, Fred! What would you and the lady want today?" The man asked.

"I'll just have a Butter beer." He said.

"I'll have that, too." I said. He smiled at me, and went over to George and Zoe.

"So, do you like the shop?" He asked. I chuckled.

"It's amazing, but I wonder how Verity can take all of those people at once..." I trailed off, pretending to look for an answer.

"That's...kinda what I wanted to ask you..." He said.

"If I would come work in the shop?" I asked. He nodded his head nervously.

"If you don't-"

"I'd love to." I said.

"W-what? I thought you wanted to become a teacher." He said. I nodded my head.

"I learned a long time ago from you and George that teaching is a boring lifestyle." I smiled. He laughed quietly, and the man came over with our drinks. We thanked him simultaneously, and he took a sip of Butter Beer. He had it all over his top lip. I laughed.

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't know he had foam on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked.

"No!" I laughed out, and tried to push him away. I finally gave in and kissed him. He laughed when I had it on my face, also. I licked it off. He sighed, a smile still upon his face.

"Wow, I'm engaged to an amazing girl." He said and shook his head as if he didn't believe it was reality. I blushed at the comment.

"I, as well." I said and smirked.

"You know I'm not a girl!" He said.

"Not yet..." I said, and winked at him. He smiled as I got up from the table to go to the bathroom. I saw Zoe following me. When we got in there, she grabbed my shoulders, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm working in the shop, now!" She said excitedly.

"Me too!" I said.

"That's awesome, just you, me, Verity, and a bunch of gag toys."

"You forgot, our husbands." I said. She smirked.

"To be." She said, and we went out of the bathroom, and went our seperate ways. I sat down infront of Fred, and he looked a bit nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"We-we need to go back to the Burrow. Now." He said, took my hand, and went over to George. George took Zoe, and we went to the shop to tell Verity. After we were done, we aparated to the Burrow, where everyone was at. We entered the livingroom.

"Oh, hello, you guys. Sit, sit." Molly said. Fred and I sat down next to Tonks and Lupin.

"Okay, we just got a call from one of the boys at Hogwarts, saying that Harry is back." Lupin said.

"And?" Fred asked.

"We need to go to Hogwarts to fight the Death Eaters that will be coming." Lupin said. Fred and I both looked at each other in concern. Lupin put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." He said, rubbing my back. But it wasn't okay, not at all. It's most likely that someone will get killed. But I hope to God not.

...

Fred held my hand as we walked up the halls of Hogwarts. Things had really gotten dull after Proffessor Dumbledor died. Fred kissed my cheek as we walked into the Great Hall. I've had so many joy-filled memories here.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry asked Snape. Snape just stared at him. "Tell them. Tell them how you killed him. A man who trusted you!" I looked at Fred, who was staring straight ahead. Then, after a while, I heard a voice in my head. The voice of Voldemort. I don't know what came over me.

I let go of Fred's hand, and went over to the hinges on the doors, gripping them, as if they would help me. Fred put a hand on my shoulder. I covered my ears with my hands, and started screaming.

"Valerie!" Fred exclaimed, not loud though. Soon enough, it wasn't just me screaming, it was another student. I finally stopped, my breathing fast.

"Valerie, are you okay?" Fred asked. I shook my head nervously.

"N-no..." I trailed off. Fred gripped me in a hug. Zoe looked at me like I was crazy.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I-I don't kn-know!" I said an started shaking. Fred grabbed my hand, as Snape left the school. We walked past Proffessor Mgonnigal and Molly. We walked past Lupin and Kingsley, and watched the protection being put over the school. I found Voldemorts' army. They put their wands up, and started blasting spells to take down the protection. I looked up at the sky, and a peice of it fell on my hand. I quickly brushed it off.

"You okay, Freddie?" George asked Fred.

"Yeah." Fred said. George elbowed him on his arm.

"Me too." He smiled. I was the first one to leave there. Followed by Fred and George. Soon enough, Death Eaters were everywhere. As we went down, Fred took one look at them, gripped my hand hard, and pulled me into a kiss.

"No matter what happens, I love you, and always have, Valerie." He said, his hand still on mine. I was crying so hard, I couldn't hardly breathe.

"Me-me t-too. You're the love of my life, Fred Weasley. Don't ever forget." I whispered and kissed him again. He tried to pull away so we could go our seperate ways to fight, but my hand wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Let go.." He whispered, but I couln't do it. My brain was telling me to, but my heart told me not to. "Let go!" He spat at me. I stared at him in disbelief; He'd never spat at me like that. I sighed, nodded, and let go. I ran to where Cordelia and Zoe were fighting.

...

All Hell had broke loose.

Spells were flying everywhere, people were dieing here and there, it was a complete mess. I was fighting Lucius Malfoy for the second time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled. I ducked, and it hit another Death Eater in the back.

"Sectumsempra!" I yelled, and it hit him, like it did last time. He fell to the ground again. His wife took one look at me, beofore shooting a curse at me.

"Crucio!" She yelled. I dodged it.

"Don't try it, she's too powerful." Luciu said from the ground. He sighed. I looked over to the side where Zoe was fighting, and something caught me off gaurd.

Zoe wasn't even fighting, she was just sitting on the ground. Bellatrix Lestrange was coming towards her, her wand pointed. Before she could do anything I stood infront of her.

"Expaliarmus!" I yelled and her wand flew out of her hand. I was _very _mad at her. I helped Zoe up, and gave her her wand that she dropped on the floor. Blood was going down the side of her face, and there was a big gash in the side of her leg. She could walk fine, though.

"Thank you!" She said and hugged me hard.

"Oh, a friendship like that doesn't deserve to end. Too bad it has to." Bellatrix said. She smirked.

"It's two wizards against one. Who's gonna win?" I asked. "Expeliarmus!" I yelled again. This time, her wand flew out of her hand so far that she couldn't reach it in time. She backed up, her eyes wide, and ran away. Tripping a few times. I looked over to the otherside. Cordelia was fighting alongside Lee Jordan. She was doing perfectly fine.

My breathing was fast, and so was Zoe's.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head. She nodded back. I could tell she was a little paranoid. Finally, the battling ended, and Zoe and I walked into where George and Fred were. We were both helping each other in, but she was hurt a lot worse than I was. Finally, we got in there, and I finally looked up. Zoe squeezed my shoulder, as I finally realized who was dead, and who was alive.

She let go of me and let me run to George, tears streaming down my face as I ran to him, everyone's eyes on me. I leaped to him and hugged him like I never _ever_ hugged him before. He squeezed me tight, his crying the same as mine. He let me go down on the floor, where the love of my life lie dead. I took his cold hand in mine, hoping this was all a joke, and not reality. But it wasn't a joke, at all.

I was still crying. "How'd i-it happen?" I asked. Percy came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He was...Fighting...then..." He sighed. "A wall fell on him...I'm so sorry, for both of you." Percy said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"I had a dream that happened. I guess it's some kind of...sign." I said, got up, and sobbed into George's chest. Moments later, a massive amount of Death Eaters were piling in with Hagrid. George and I went out to see what all of this was about. Lord Voldemort was standing infront of them all. He let out a laugh.

"Harry potter...Is DEAD!" He screamed and all of the Death Eaters laughed. George Zoe and I all looked at each other. "Now, you will put your faith...in me. If not, you will die." I stood there. No way in Hell, would I _ever_ become one of them.

"Draco, c'mon." Dracos' mom said. I could tell he didn't want to, but he went anyway. Then, Neville Longbottom stepped forward.

"And, who might you be?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said.

"Well, I'm sure we could find you a place-"

"I want to say something."

"Okay, I'm sure we'd all be delighted, to hear what you have to say."

"Harry didn't die..." I was trying to listen to this, it was absolutely amazing, but I heard something behind me. I didn't look, though, it was most likely a Death Eater coming to kill me from behind. Neville finally finished his speech, so, I looked behind me, bewildered at what I saw.

Fred Weasley, up and alive, was leaning against the half broken wall. He stared at me, a single tear forming in his eyes, then falling from his face. He had blood down the side of his face, just like mine.

"G-George! Look!" I said. He turned around, and ran towards his twin brother. Zoe hugged me. George, after a long period of time, let go of his brother, knowing I wanted to say hello again. Fred ran towards me, swept me of the ground, and kissed me. All the love you could imagine was in that one kiss, and it made me forget about that stupid fighting, and the Second Wizarding War going on around us. All I could think of was that Fred was alive, and I was happy.

"How're you not dead?" I asked in a whisper.

"I guess the block that fell on me just knocked me out." He said and kissed me again. "Wanna fight alongside me this time?"

"I would absolutely love that." I said, and we followed Molly into the broken-down castle. Fred was beside me the whole time, fighting. Then, a Death Eater threw 'Avada Kedavra' at Fred, but he missed. Even though nothing happened to Fred, honestly, I was furious, and did a spell I promised my parents I would never do. I ran after the man.

"CRUCIO!" I yelled, and he fell to the ground. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I yelled again and the man was dead. Fred ran over and put a hand on my shoulder. He sighed.

"Okay, well, he's done for." He said, patted my back, and winked at me. We ran over to where George was. Bellatrix threw a spell at Ginny.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" She yelled, and shot Bellatrix with Avada Kedavra. She literally was in peices. I smiled at this. Fred laughed, and we went back to fighting.

...

Finally, it was over. All of the fighting. There was just peace among us. Zoe, George, Fred and I were all just talking about the battle, and how glad we were that it was over.

"I'm just gald you, and everyone else, is okay. Except, Lupin and Tonks..." I trailed off. Fred and George sighed.

"They're in a better place, now." Zoe said. Then, Ron and Hermione came through.

"Hey, guys! I'm so glad you're okay!" Fred said and hugged them. George did the same.

"We're glad you're okay, too! We thought you were dead!" Ron said. Fred nodded his head, and the couple left. Fred looked at me. "So, when's our wedding?"


	13. Penguin?

**Hey, so, for those of you who don't know, I'm planning on making a sequel to this, if you're interested in reading it! I'm not sure about the story line yet, but I hope you'd like to read it! I may have it figured by the time I end this chapter! :D Hope you enjoy it!**

Fred's POV:

_Today was the day that Valerie and I were getting married._

That thought occured to me, right as I woke up next to her sleeping body. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her, but I had to so she could get ready. I grasped her shoulder and lightly started shaking.

"Valerie, get up, it's your big day!" I whispered. She groaned. She sat up halfway.

"Five more minutes..." She slurred, and laid back down.

"You _really_ want to wait for a wedding that you've been waiting for, for months?" I asked. She sat straight up, and immediatly was wide awake. She sat over the edge of the bed and rubbed her head.

"What song did you pick for us to dance to?" She asked. I smiled, knowing she would be confused at my choice of song.

"It's called 'Penguin'." I said. She turned around and stared at me in disbelief.

"Please, tell me you're joking." She said.

"I'm serious. Penguin." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Only you." She muttered, and went downstairs for breakfast. I followed her.

"Oh, hello, dear. Are you excited?" Mom asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, but Freds' choice of song isn't exactly...Wedding-like." She said and glared at me. Mom winked at me, since she knew what the song was about. Valerie sat down infront of Ginny and smiled.

"Are you going to be okay, since your parents...?" Ginny kind of asked. Valerie scratched her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. I mean, I am kind of sad, but I know they're watching, you know?" Ginny nodded her head. I sat down next to her, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Seriously, I'm okay." She said. Mom gave her breakfast, and she ate it quickly.

"I'm gonna take a bath." She said and went upstairs.

"So," Ginny said. "You excited?" She asked. I nodded my head, and laughed.

"I'm excited to see what Valerie thinks of the song." I laughed out. Ginny laughed.

"It's a beautiful song, you know, you did a good job, big brother." She said, got up, and patted my back before leaving to go change into her bridesmaid dress.

...

Valerie's POV:

Molly was styling my hair, Ginny and Hermione were doing my make-up, and Zoe was getting my dress. Ginny and Hermione already had their dark turquiose dresses on, and they looked stunning. I was wearing a white dress, obviously, with a turquoise necklace the same color that was my Moms'. Fleur came in with my dress.

"Okay, sweetie, we'll give you some privacy, so, when you're done, just call me." Molly smiled. They went out of the room, and I put the dress on. I went over to the full length mirror, and turned sideways a little bit. The dress fit me absolutely perfectly. It was plain white, and nothing else. It wasn't too tight around the waste, and it brang out my curves.

"You done yet, Val?" I heard Ginny ask.

"Yeah, c'mon in!" I said. Everyone piled in and gasped. I smiled. Molly put the vail on my head.

"You look beautiful, deary." She said.

"Thank you, you guys, this really means a lot." I thanked them, then it was time to go down to the wedding.

...

I took a deep breath before walking down the aisle with Mr Weasley.

"Good luck." He whispered in my ear. I smiled hugely at that. "I mean, you _are_ marrying Fred." He smiled as I let out a quiet laugh. I was finally where Fred was, and he just stared. Then, the ceremony started. We said all the stuff we needed to, and he kissed me.

"Whoo! Get some, Freddie!" We heard George. I laughed into the kiss. Fred was laughing and blushing at the same time. We walked down the aisle to the dancefloor, still laughing.

"Now, let's dance to _Penguin_." I said and rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Let's." He said, and put his hands on the lower of my back as the music started playing. I layed my head on his shoulder and we swayed to an unexpected song.

Can you find the time  
>to let your lover love you<br>He only wants to show you,  
>the things he wants to learn too<br>The hardest parts you'll get through  
>And in the end you'll have your best friend<p>

Love like this may come once  
>Baby it's fate like a soul mate<br>He's your penguin  
>Baby it's fate<br>Baby it's fate not luck

Can you find the time  
>to let your lover hold you<br>He needs somebody to hold too,  
>his loves strong and so true<br>Christina Perri Penguin lyrics found on .  
>His arrow is aiming for you<br>And he's the one that you were born to love

Love like this may come once  
>Baby it's fate like a soul mate<br>He's your penguin  
>Baby it's fate<br>Baby it's fate not luck

Let go, let go of time for you and I  
>Let go, let go of time for you and I<br>Let go, let go of time for you and I

Love like this is all I want  
>Baby we're fate<br>Love like this may come once  
>Baby we're fate like a soul mate<br>You're my penguin  
>Baby we're fate<br>Baby it's fate not luck

As the song ended, everyone clapped. I let out a laugh.

"That wasn't what I expected.." I said. Fred laughed.

"Well, princess, what did you expect?"

"Something about your love for penguins." I said and pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"Dammit, I shoulda done that!" He said, and I laughed. I looked behind me, to where my Maid of Honor, Zoe, was. She was crying a little bit, and made an 'o' with her mouth. She squealed and ran over to hug me. George hugged his brother. George and I looked at each other.

"Oh, why not?" I asked, and hugged him. Zoe hugged Fred, and everyone started dancing together. George danced with me.

"Don't get pregnant anytime soon. Don't need a little annoying jumble of you two running around here." George said, seriously. I laughed.

"I'm not planning on it, Georgie." I said and shuddered at the thought. He laughed at that. I looked at him and raised on eyebrow. "Hey, we don't need another _you_ running around here either! Don't get any ideas!" I said.

"Ew! I do _not_ want to see that. I know I love Zoe and all, but _no_!" He said.

"No, what?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing, honey." George said, and gave me a vervous look. I put my hands up.

"Hey, that's her choice. Not yours." I laughed out. He rolled his eyes.

"_I_ make the decisions in this household!" He said. I raised my eyebrow at him again.

"What the hell are talking about?" I asked. Then, I looked to the side, surprised at what I saw. Although she was late, Cordelia was standing there, holding a present, and Lee Jordans' hand. George took one look at her and looked back at me. He's never been comfortable around her after the break-up.

"I um..." I tried to say, but he waved me off. I ran towards her.

"CORDELIA!" I yelled, on the verge of tears. The tears were suddenly let loose when I hugged her.

"Val, I'm so sorry I'm this late! I really did want to come, but I was at work and-"

"It's perfectly fine! Hi, Lee! How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, thank you. Congrats." He said and smiled.

"Thank you, c'mon! We're about to cut the cake!" I said and pulled Cordelia in. I grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him towards the cake. It was white, with black and turquoise flowers scattered around it. It had different layers on it, and they were standing up seperatley.

Fred cut a peice of cake, and threw half of it in my face. I did something unexpected; I took the whole top peice, took the center peice (Which, was the bride pulling the groom away by his collar. Curtousey of me.) and threw the whole top peice in his face. It started dripping on his suit.

"Sorry!" I said sarcastically. I already had wiped off all the icing on my face.

"Hey, Val, give me a kiss!" Fred said, the cake smeared all over his face.

"NO!" I yelled and managed to get a little ways without getting any on my face. Finally, he grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me into a, literally, sweet kiss. I laughed, my eyes still closed, icing on my mouth, nose, and forehead. He licked it off of my lips.

"Ew! Get away from me!" I said, still laughing.

Later into the night, I threw the bouquet of flowers into the crowd. I looked behind me, and, surprisingly, Cordelia caught it. I gave her a big wink and nodded to Lee. She blushed, and put her brown hair behind ear. I laughed.

The night was sadly over, after a while. We said thank you to everyone, and we went to our honeymoon spot. A beach, somewhere I had no idea where, but it was absolutely gorgeous. We were staying at our own house right on the beach. The room Fred and I were staying in had a perfect view of the ocean. The sky was turning a slight, soft pink. I was staring at it when

Fred came up behind me, and grabbed my waist. He softly kissed my cheek, and I turned so he could kiss me passionatley, before taking me to the bed behind us.

**OOH! Did you guys like this chapter? The wedding? :D Haha! Okay, so, I said I would have a story line for the sequel, but I'm still debating. Meanwhile, I'll be working on the next few chapters of this lovely story for you! Only a couple chapters left! *Sniffles* lol! Hope you guys liked this! :D**


	14. Something

**If there are any mistakes in spelling/Grammar/Etc., please note that this is 11:22 at night right now, and I'm super tired, but I'm determined to write this. Please review :) Also, this may be a crappy chapter. I'm sorry.**

Fred's POV:

It was the day after our wedding, and I was down in the kitchen cooking breakfast with my shirt off. Valerie got a bath, due to the...personal things that went on the night before. I cooked the eggs and bacon, then Valerie ran down the steps, wearing light blue jeans, a baby blue tank top, and a black plaid shirt. She was barefoot, and ran to the counter next to me. She sat down on it.

"Hello, love." I said. She took a sip of my coffee before kissing me on the lips.

"'Ello. I didn't know you could cook." She said and chuckled a bit.

"Yep, but don't kill me if an egg lands on your head." I said. She smiled and got up, walking to the kitchen table. She held her hand up.

"No promises!" She said.

"Oh, dammit, I forgot to tell you something last night." I said. Her head perked up.

"Yes?"

"Well, this-" I gestured toward the kitchen.-" Is now all ours." I said, and saw her smile hugely out of the corner of my eye.

"No!" She said, astonished.

"But yes." I said. She ran from the table, and to the counter.

"You are the best!" She yelled and kissed me. "Oh, by the way, you shouldn't cook bacon with your shirt off." She said and hit my chest lightly.

"And why not?" I asked. She smiled.

"Father did it once." She sighed. "Worst burn I've ever seen on a man." She took a sip of her coffee. I rolled my eyes and went back to cooking.

"I doubt that'll-Bloody hell, that burns!" I tried to say, but grease flew from the pan onto my chest. She got up.

"Told you so." She came over to me, and hugged me. "You should listen to me more often." She had a slight smile on her face, but I could tell she was trying to hold it back.

"Nag, nag, bye." I said. She looked behind her shoulder and glared at me. She sat down at the table again, having no intentions of getting up. I flipped the egg in the pan, but it flew over my shoulder, and landed on Valeries' head. I started laughing uncontrollably, and put the eggs on low, knowing I'm going to get chased around the house. I finally turned the stove off. She glared at me.

"Is there an egg on top of my head, Fred Weasley?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"N-no..." I stuttered, making her suspicious.

"Fred Weasley..." I sighed, and gave in.

"Yes," I said, a hint of guilt in my tone of voice. She pulled it off of her head, and it dangled in the air, grease falling off of it. She threw it down on the table, scooted out of her chair quickly, and ran after me. I ran for my life all around the house, literally. Upstairs, downstairs, and the unknown attic. She finally caught me in our bedroom. She tackled me onto the bed.

"You git." She whispered in a mean tone. I winked at her.

"You know you love me." I teased.

"_Yeah_, I _really_ do." She rolled her eyes and got off of me. I got up, too.

"So, when's George and Zoes' wedding?" I asked. She turned around, and put her arms around my neck.

"A week. Happy for 'em?" She asked.

"Yup, but I have intentions on making fun of him, much like he did to me." I said, and winked at her. She kissed me for a long time. When she pulled away, she sighed and put her head on my chest.

"I love you..." She trailed off and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." I said and kissed the top of her head. She just sighed again, in a happy way, though.

"When are we going back to the Burrow?" She asked.

"Whenever you want to." I whispered.

"Can we go now?"

"Of course." I said, and got my wand out. She held my hand and we apparated home.

...

Valerie's POV:

"VALERIE!" I heard Zoe yell as Fred and I apparated to the front yard of the burrow. I let go of his hand, and went over to hug her.

"Hey! I missed you guys so much!" I said. Molly came out of the kitchen.

"Valerie, dear! So nice to see you, but your hair is awfully greasey! What happened?" She asked while giving me a hug.

"Fred threw and egg on my head." I said and turned to glare at him. He put his hands up infront of him. 

"I'm sorry!" He said. I just rolled my eyes, and walked into the house with Zoe.

The next night:

Tonight was Zoe's Hen night, and I was wearing a hot pink short dress, with jewels at the top. Also, I had hot pink heels on. Zoe was wearing a white dress that came down to her knees. I was the hostess, so, Molly helped me decorate. There were pink, and orange baloons that Molly picked out. Well, pretty much, Molly picked out everything.

I went out to get Zoe, and found her in the yard, staring at the sky.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yep." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how life will be with George." She looked at me. "How's life with Fred?"

"You're going to have an amazing life with George. Believe me, he's amazing, and you two are soul mates." I assured her. She smiled.

"Thanks, Val." She said and we went inside. By the time we were in there, everyone was already there. Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Luna, Cho, Angelina (Surprisingly.), Gabrielle Delacour, Hannah Abott, and so many other people, I couldn't fit it into one thought. Molly didn't come, though, she had things to plan for the wedding.

"So," Angelina said, she kinda had a mad tone in her voice. "What's it like being the bride of one of the Weasley twins?" She asked. Angelina glared at Zoe and I.

"Uh, well, it's nice. I guess if that's the answer you wanted." Zoe looked at me nervously.

"Ooh! Can we see your wedding dress?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure!" Zoe said, happy to get away from Angelina. She went with Ginny to go get the dress. Everybody was swooning over it.

"It's beautiful!" One girl said.

"Yes, it is!" Hermione said. I laughed after thirty minutes.

"Okay, guys! We need to get this back upstairs." I said, took the dress, and put it in my room, so George wouldn't see it. I came back downstairs to everyone laughing. Looks like little Georgie didn't get the memo. I ran down and guided him out of the house.

"Georgie! Go away!" I laughed out.

"I'm getting some butter beer!" He yelled at me.

"Go get it somewhere else!" I said and patted his back.

"Fred said-" 

"I don't give a damn what Fred said! Go. Away!" I said, pulled out his wand for him. He rolled his eyes and apparated. I went back into the burrow, and enjoyed the rest of the party.

One Week Later:

George's POV:

I got up, got a shower, and went down to breakfast before getting ready for the wedding. I sat down infront of Fred.

"Where's Val?" I asked, surprised that the early girl was still in bed.

"She's still- Oh! There's the girl!" He exclaimed, as the girl slowly came down the steps, lightly clutching her stomach.

"I don't- Shit!" She said, covered her mouth, and ran back up the stairs. I furrowed my brow at Fred, but he just shrugged and continued to eat his eggs.

"Excited, Georgie?" He asked, his mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes.

"_Very_." I said, as Valerie came down the steps, not looking too good.

"You okay, Val?" Fred asked.

"I, um, o-of course!" She stuttered, and ran down the steps. She sat next to him, and ate her breakfast cold. "I'm gonna g-go get dressed." She sighed out, looking like she was about to cry. She was, by the time she got back upstairs.

"I'll go check on her." Fred said. I sat there alone, until Zoe came down.

"Love." I said, got up, and kissed her. "You ready?"

"Yes, I am, and very excited. Hey, do you know what's wrong with Valerie?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, Fred's checking on her now..." I trailed off.

"Okay, she didn't look too good. You think she'll be okay for the wedding?" She asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." I said, and, in no time, Fred came down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Zoe asked.

"She's...pregnant." He said, smiled, and sat down at the table.

"I thought I told her not to!" I yelled. Fred smirked.

"Sorry, mate, she wants to keep it." He said winked and got up.

"So, you two are gonna have a kid?" I asked stupidly.

"_No_, we're gonna have a monkey." Fred said and rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't surprise me..." I muttered under my breath.

"Okay, okay, time to get ready!" Mom came down the stairs and yelled. "What's wrong with Valerie, Fred?" Mom asked, and eyed him suspiciously.

"You want grandchildren, Mom?"

"Yes, of course."

"Get ready for one." He said and winked.

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so happy for you! Now, go get ready." She said seriously. He went up to get ready, and I followed him, along with Zoe.

...

I looked around the place. At the Bridesmaids, who were wearing burgundy dresses. At Valerie, the Maid of Honor, who was wearing a plain red dress, the came up to the middle of her thighs, and was strapless. The wedding looked absolutely amazing.

I was standing at the platform, waiting for Zoe to come into the room. The organ started up, and I nervously fiddled with my hand, as Zoe came in, her arm hooked with her Dads'. He let her go, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was up in a bun at the top of her head, with some strands hanging out of the sides, and she had a thin headband in it. Her dress had her sleeves down on her arms, it was white, but had a light brown middle with flowers growing in it. It flowed out a little bit at the bottom. I smiled at her as she stood on the platform.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The man said long awaited words. "You may now kiss the bride." I pulled Zoe into me, and our lips met. As we kissed, the crowd cheared.

"Get some, Georgie!" I heard Fred yell. I pulled away, looked behind me, and glared at him. He just shrugged. Zoe hooked her arm with mine, and we walked down the aisle, followed by Valerie and Fred. We got to the dancefloor and the music started a song that Zoe and I first danced to. Hero, by Enrique Igelsias.

Once the music stopped, I looked behind me to where Valerie was. She looked at us both and started crying. Fred mouthed 'Mood swings', and made me laugh at the comment. Valerie made an 'o' with her mouth, much like Zoe did at her wedding. Everyone started dancing together, and it was finally time to go to our new house.

"Ready, love?" I asked her. She smiled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the tall grass.

"Yeah, Georgie, I am." She said as we walked hand and hand to our new house.

...

"How do you like it?" I asked her as we walked around the house.

"It's amazing..." She whispered, her fingers dragging along the wall.

"Good." I said, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, George. I love you." She kissed me straight on the lips. We sat down on the couch, and I kissed her again. A little more passionatethis time. She batted her head against mine.

"Remember when we first met, and we couldn't stop talking to each other?" She laughed out.

"Yep, and I kept seeing Valerie and Fred giving each other weird looks. It was pretty funny." I said and laughed as well. She straddled me and kissed me lightly. She kept kissing me, and I put my hands on the bottom of her back. My hand crawled up to her neck, and I held my hand there. She pulled away slowly, her eyes still closed. She licked her lips, and dove back in for another kiss. She pulled away again and smiled.

"I am thirsty." She said casually. I laughed, and went with her. She got a drink of water from the kitchen and sat down on the couch. I laid my head in her lap, and she played with my hair. She cocked her head to the side.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked. I kissed her stomach.

"How could you not?" I asked and she chuckled.

"You're right, you have to. I could hate you, and still love you." She smiled. I got up and kissed her. She smiled, and turned on the radio. The Beatles' Somthing was playing.

"This is my song to you." I said. I started singing along to it.

"Aw, you're too sweet." She said. "But you can't sing."

"You make me sad." I said in a dramatic tone and she laughed.

"This is why I married you." She chuckled out.

"Because I'm charming, funny, and hot?" I asked, and she laughed again.

"Maybe, maybe not." She smiled. "So, Val's having a baby. You want any kids? We never really thought about it, so, I guess we can now."

"Hm, never given that much thought into it, but, sure. I like kids enough to have one myself." I answered. "What about you?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, not at this very moment, but maybe. I like kids." She said. She put her head on my shoulder, and we fell aseep together.

**I honestly don't care if you leave a bad review. Go ahead, this chapter sucks. **

**I am so tired.**


	15. Sophia Dawn Weasley

**Hey, so, this is the last chapter, but then I'm going on to the sequel that will show the kids lives in Hogwarts. :) Hope you liket this chapter, and go to the sequel :D**

2 Months Later:

Valerie's POV:

I was two months pregnant, and waiting for Fred to get back with George and Zoe. I had only a little belly, but it was getting there. I was in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when someone startled me half to death.

"Jesus, Fred, you want this baby to pop out now?" I asked the man who apparated into the kitchen.

"Please, no.." He said and I laughed.

"Hey, Zoe, George. How are you?" I asked. Zoe sat infront of me.

"Great! How are you and that little thing growing inside of you?" Zoe asked. I laughed.

"It sounds gross if you put it that way, but we're doing fine, thank you." I said.

"Well, are we going, or not?" George asked. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Fred's hand.

"Yes, we're going, Georgie." Fred said, and we apparated to Hogwarts, followed by Zoe and George. Hogwarts was almost all fixed up, and we went to help in the Gryffindor commonroom. The outside was all fixed, but the inside was another story. There was still no walls, or pillars, or anything. It was just rubble except in the Great Hall, that wasn't hard to get back together.

We went through all the rooms, and we finally got to the Fat Lady.

"Oh, long time no see! I miss you four. Oh, Valerie! I see you have one on the way! Come on in!" She said, and swung open. We walked into the beat down commonroom. We sat down on the couch.

"Wow, I remember everything about this place. And I mean _everything_." George said.

"I remember when I first met you guys in here." I laughed. "Worst day of my life."

"Yeah, we were pretty mean to you." Fred chuckled. I hit his chest.

"Yes, you were, and, look, we're married now. That's ironic, don't you think?" I asked. He nodded, and put his arm around me.

"We're _old_." I said. Fred rolled his eyes.

"You're only nineteen." George said. I shrugged.

"Old enough." I said. "You know what? I think I'm going to go back to school to become a teacher, is that okay with you, Freddie?"

"Anything you want, deary." He pecked my cheek and I giggled.

"I think I'll go with potions. That was always my best class." I said. Fred raised an eyebrow, then got up.

"Well, let's go enroll you, then." He said and held his hand out. I took it.

"I think I will, too." Zoe said, and got up, too. George took her hand, and we went down to enroll in our last year of school. We did that, and I ran into Draco Malfoy in the process.

"V-Valerie, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I'm sorry, could you forgive me?" He asked.

''Yeah, apologie excepted." I said and smiled. I hugged him, and he laughed. We also past Harry on the way.

"Hey, Harry, how you doin'?" Fred asked.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Good. Helping out around here? Doin' pretty good!" Fred said.

"Yeah, are you helping out with the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked. We nodded.

"Also, Zoe and Valerie are enrolling in school again." Fred said and patted my back.

"Hermione is, too, so you guys will have her too." Harry said. "See you guys later!" He ran past us and to Ginny. Fred smiled and winked at Ginny, who blushed at the gesture, and kissed Harry. I smiled at Fred, and we went back to the commonroom.

We were putting paintings back up, fixing up the dormitories, and doing anything we could do to fix it up for passing generations. Zoe and I were fixing the dormitories, like we still were there. It brought back so many memories. When we were finally done, and Zoe and I were in the courtyard.

"This is where George and I had our first kiss." She whispered, her fingers lightly grazing the wall.

"That's sweet. Fred and I had our first kiss,that no one dared us to do, down near Hagrid's hut." I said and pointed down in the very spot it happened. It was a long, sweet, loving kiss, and we were in seventh year. Yep, our _seventh_ year, but hey, better to take things slow, right?

Anyway, we went everywhere on campus. And I mean _everywhere_. Well, everywhere that was fixed and okay to walk through, like the Great Hall, the Qudditch field, and anywhere we had at least one memory at. The most were in the Great Hall, though.

I really did miss this place, even though I had some not-so-good times here. I do love it at Hogwarts, it's so peaceful, and you can just lay back and relax. I know I'm going to have a great time as potions teacher.

Whether Fred Weasley likes it or not.

**Seven Months Later:**

Thank God I wasn't at Hogwarts the time this happened. It was summer time, and I was sitting on the couch, almost sleeping. Suddenly, I felt my pants go wet, and I knew what had just happened.

My water broke.

I started breathing faster than usual. I got up off of the couch.

"MOLLY!" I yelled, and she came running down the stairs.

"Yes, dear?"

"My-My water just broke!" I managed to get out through the shots of pain. She gasped and came over to support me.

"Let's get you to the hospital, dear." She said frantically. We were the only ones in the house at the time, so, no one but us knew what was coming. We finally got to the hospital, got changed, and Molly somehow got everyone there. Percy, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Cordelia, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Zoe, and Luna were all there. Fred ran past everyone and to me.

"How you doin'?" He asked, out of breath.

"Good-Agh!" I screamed out when a shot of pain ran through me.

"Are you...?"

"I'm fine, Freddie, believe me."

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"No! Not at all!"

...

"FRED WEASLEY, YOU UNGRATEFUL GIT! I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled at him while I was in labour. His eyes widened, as I yelled that at him, and my grip on his hand tightened. I screamed as the nurse made me push. This little devil didn't want to come out easily!

"I...I think I can see it's head!" The nurse said excitedly. "Just keep pushing, my dear! It'll be done in no time!" I did what I was told, and kept pushing. Fred kissed my hand.

"You're doing wonderful, sweetie." He said lovingly, which made me feel bad about how I insulted him earlier, but my thoughts were cut short when I had to push one last time. This one was a long, painful one, but it was absolutely worth it. That one last push revealed the little thing that was growing inside of me. That sounds gross, but it's true. Fred let me hold her first, considering that I went through all of that pain.

She was absolutely gorgeous in my eyes. She had a mix of Fred's flaming red hair, and my blond hair. She had dark brown eyes that sparkled when she looked up at me, and my nose. I loved her so much, and I'd just met her. I handed her to Fred, who's eyes threatened to let out tears as he stared at her. He bit his lip, as a tear slipped out.

"What are you going to name her?" Molly asked. Fred looked at me.

"Sophia Dawn Weasley." I whispered. Molly let out an 'Oh', and put a hand on her heart. Fred smiled at me, showing that he loved the name I'd pick out.

"Sophia was my grandmother's name. Dawn was my aunt's name." I explained to them. The next day I was let out of the hospital, and as we apparated home, I thought of Fred and I's life together.

It's going to be a good one.

**Hi guys! Did you all like the ending? Well, its not the ending ending, but did you like it anyway? :D Please review! They make me so happy! :D**


End file.
